Boa Noite
by Lilka Alrisha
Summary: O que acontece depois que Hinata decide aceitar os pedidos da irmã e se junta a ela para assistir um filme de terror? Boas noites de sono não chegam nem perto do que ela imaginaria ter.


**[N/A]**

 **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. História feita sem o menor fim lucrativo.**

 **Ciao bambini! Cá estou com mais uma oneshot (amo/sou)! E essa daqui vai começar a minha geração "Idolatria ao Time 8". Depois de algumas horas de pesquisa e curiosidades, percebi como eles são magníficos e, ao mesmo tempo, tão ignorados pelo próprio autor. Graças a esses detalhes, resolvi usar os meus resquícios de criatividade para mostrar ao mundo o quão maravilhoso esse time é 8D**  
 **Fiquem aqui com minha "primeira tentativa", que foi baseada em uma das mil teorias que li (desculpe, eu a perdi, então espero passar as intenções).**

 **(One betada pela LadyPumpkin)**

 **(Essa fanfic também foi postada no SocialSpirit pela minha conta "LilkaAlrisha")**

 **Apreciem sem moderação!**

* * *

• **Boa Noite**

Passava das 23 horas quando Hinata ouviu um som nada agradável vir de sua janela. A Hyuuga mantinha-se encolhida, de olhos bem abertos, e mesmo que o calor daquele quarto fosse quase sufocante, ela permanecia coberta dos pés a cabeça. O motivo para tanto desespero podia ser resumido no horripilante filme de terror que assistira naquela tarde, acompanhada da irmã mais nova.

Hinata tinha um fraco dos grandes pra esses tipos de filmes; de fato era um gênero que não a agradava em nada, mas depois de ouvir o pedido de Hanabi e a explicação sobre ser "uma tradição de verão", ela acabou aceitando.

Durante todo o filme, a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era usar uma almofada como vítima para seus ataques de susto, assim como a usava de escudo contra todo aquele sangue que jorrava da TV, acreditando que eles magicamente fossem atravessar a tela e respingar em si.

Assim que acabou, ela suspirou aliviada, orgulhosa por não ter fugido antes dos créditos finais; mas agora, suando sob as cobertas, a única coisa que ela pensava era no quão burra tinha sido por ter concordado com a irmã, que provavelmente dormia como um bebê no quarto ao lado. Que vergonhoso, pensava.

Para piorar, o vento lá fora afirmava que uma tempestade de verão estava preste a despencar. E as árvores próximas da janela faziam questão de criar um barulho que fazia todos os pelos de Hinata se arrepiarem. Ela mantinha as mãos sobre a boca, tentando controlar a respiração enquanto repetia a si mesma que eram apenas o vento e os galhos. Tudo ia bem, até ela se lembrar das cabeças decapitadas voando de um lado para o outro, e um trovão assustá-la pelo barulho alto.

Um grito abafado acabou escapando e ela sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhada; virou para o outro lado enquanto segurava o choro. Hinata não era mais uma criança de oito ou nove anos, na verdade, já havia passado dessa fase há anos; agora com dezesseis, o que ela mais queria era não se sentir tão amedrontada por algo que nem ao menos existia.

Se controlando ao máximo, Hinata respirou fundo, decidida a deixar esse medo grátis de lado. Abriu uma brecha pelo cobertor, finalmente notando o quão abafado estava. Seus batimentos logo começaram a voltar ao normal, e o barulho das primeiras gotas - por forças divinas! - não a assustava.

Com um sentimento mais confiante, ela finalmente colocou sua cabeça para fora, pensando no quão tola deveria parecer. Ela teria até rido de si, se um raio simplesmente não cortasse o céu e seu clarão fizesse uma sombra verdadeiramente assustadora aparecer em sua janela.

Adeus calma, adeus controle próprio, adeus senso de ridículo. Hinata até esqueceu que seria irreal um assassino de elite aparecer para matá-la enquanto enfurnava-se novamente sob as cobertas, cedendo ao choro que veio com soluções e uma reza para "perdoar seus pecados". Ela estava realmente apavorada.

Um barulho ainda mais alto quase a fez gritar por piedade, e ela tinha certeza que ele já estava em seu quarto, provavelmente decidindo onde iria apunhalar a faca. Pensando na melhor forma de matá-la até tingir todas as paredes de vermelho.

Não tardou pra forte chuva começar a cair.

— Ufa! Conseguimos escapar. - ela pôde ouvir alguém dizer. Sem sombra de dúvidas veio de dentro do seu quarto, e - sem sombra de dúvidas maior ainda! - ela conhecia aquela voz — Mais um pouco e não chegamos a tempo.

Numa reação automática, a Hyuuga se sentou na cama, tirando o cobertor da cara e tentando encarar as três figuras paradas sobre o carpete lilás, a sua frente.

—Arhf! - viu um grande cachorro abanar seu rabo.

Sem conseguir acreditar, Hinata puxa a cordinha do seu abajur, iluminando parcialmente o quarto, mas o suficiente para ter certeza de que não estava confundindo um suposto assassino com seus melhores amigos.

— Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! Oh, Akamaru também! - disse aliviada, mas um tanto confusa — O que houve? Por que estão aqui?

— Sabe como é, estávamos de passagem e decidimos dar um olá.

— Vestindo pijamas, há meia-noite, num temporal? - Hinata ficou ainda mais confusa, e apesar de não entender o que seus amigos faziam ali, não podia negar estar muito contente em vê-los.

Kiba encolheu os ombros, como se tudo aquilo fosse normal. O que de certa forma era - aquela não era a primeira vez (e nem seria a última) que Hinata recebia tais visitas inesperadas no meio da noite. Mas mesmo assim, a garota apelou para o outro amigo, que não demorou a se mover e aproximar seu rosto do dela.

— Por que estava chorando? - perguntou Shino.

Pega de surpresa, Hinata arregalou os olhos, tampando o rosto em seguida. De repente, suas bochechas ficaram incrivelmente quentes.

— N-não... Não estava cho-chorando.

Enquanto se desesperava para esconder a vergonha que sentia, Hinata sentiu duas mãos segurarem seus pulsos, afastando delicadamente seus braços até que a luz voltasse a iluminar seu rosto. Kiba estava a encarando de perto, analisando os olhos avermelhados, assim como as lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelas bochechas.

— Você mente muito mal, Hinata - cantarolou o óbvio.

Ela baixou os olhos, bufando rendida. Era realmente muito difícil esconder algo deles, não que sua transparência não ajudasse muito, mas Kiba e Shino sempre pareciam notar e se preocupar com as coisas que "ninguém mais" conseguia.

Quando estava tomando fôlego pra admitir o quão infantil era, a mão de Kiba parou rente ao seu rosto, fazendo-a congelar e olhá-lo assustada.

— Por favor, não me diga que aquele treco loiro fez algo pra te deixar assim.

Ela franziu o cenho, demorando um pouco para notar que Kiba provavelmente falava de Naruto. Suas bochechas coraram ainda mais, aquele assunto era muito delicado pra vir à tona de uma hora pra outra!

— Pare com isso - Shino interrompeu — Agora ela esta quase explodindo.

O Inuzuka deu um passo pra trás, resmungando enquanto tentava dissipar o assunto.

— Deixe pra lá. É obvio que ele não fez nada. - deu de ombros, imaginando que se Naruto ousasse magoar Hinata, Neji faria um ótimo trabalho em explodi-lo com seus "punhos gentis". — Então conte pra gente o que houve.

Hinata relaxou, sorrindo pequeno enquanto batia com as mãos no colchão para que ambos sentassem, já que Akamaru parecia muito confortável enquanto rolava no carpete fofo. Kiba e Shino não negaram a oferta, e logo se ajeitaram até ficarem um de cada lado.

— Na verdade, não é nada demais - confessou a Hyuuga — É que hoje mais cedo Hanabi-chan me chamou para assistir um filme de terror e eu, bem... Aceitei.

O silêncio seguinte fez Hinata ficar ainda mais constrangida, mexendo em suas mãos enquanto sentia soar pelo calor. Ela deveria estar mais calma, porém a tempestade lá fora agora parecia mais alta, e seu coração até parou quando outro raio iluminou o quarto.

— Ei... - Shino meio que sussurrou, e ela pôde sentir uma mão quente segurar as suas — Fica calma, não vai acontecer nada contigo.

— É claro que não! Akamaru e eu jamais permitiríamos. - O outro rodeou o braço pelo pescoço da Hyuuga, puxando-a em direção ao peito e dando-a um abraço extremamente desajeitado, mas que foi suficiente para fazê-la rir.

— Não sufoque ela, Kiba.

— Fala isso só porque também quer um abraço. Mas você sabe, né? Eu não abraço homens.

— Poupe-me...

A Hyuuga voltou a se sentar, sorrindo enquanto tentava prender seu cabelo. Estava tão feliz e grata por ter seus amigos ali, com ela. Hinata sabia que muitos a julgava por andar sempre tão colada com o "sexo oposto", mas o que podia ela fazer? Eles, definitivamente, eram os seus melhores amigos. Os melhores do mundo!

— A-acho que nós deveríamos dormir. Está tarde.

Os três encararam os ponteiros do despertador, já passava da meia-noite.

— Tem razão. - bocejou Kiba, sendo o primeiro a escorregar pelas cobertas. O que era desnecessário, porque todo mundo ali sabia que o moreno as jogaria no chão em menos de 10 minutos. — Boa noite.

Shino retirou seus óculos escuros, um privilégio que apenas Hinata e Kiba podiam presenciar - além de, obviamente, sua própria família. A Hyuuga sempre gostou dos olhos castanhos, quase negros, do Aburame, e mesmo que dissesse isso a ele, sabia que nada mudaria aquele costume, então Hinata apenas se deitou, encolhida entre os dois.

— Boa noite. - respondeu Shino.

— Durmam bem.

Mesmo que a cama de casal fosse um pouco pequena para os três corpos, aquele colchão ainda conseguia abrigá-los muito bem. Não demorou para que o silêncio fosse tomado pelo barulho da chuva, que dessa vez nem os altos trovões conseguiam amedrontar Hinata.

Ela dormia sorrindo, enquanto Kiba se virava e jogava um de seus braços sobre ela, puxando-a para aconchegar-se melhor, e Shino apenas ressonava baixo, com as mãos cruzadas sob a cabeça.

Por mais peculiar que a cena - ou toda situação - fosse, para eles, aquilo era tão natural quanto acordar com um "bom dia" dito por alguém que te ama.

E era assim como eles funcionavam.

* * *

 **[N/A]**

 **Então queridos; a teoria que tinha lido, resumidamente, dizia que quando Hinata ficava com medo no meio da noite (pode ser por ter visto um filme, um pesadelo, ou por sons estranhos), ela "foge" de casa e vai até onde Kiba ou Shino estão. Depois disso, eles passam uma boa parte da noite conversando, até que todos caiam no sono.**  
 **Quis juntar essa teoria com a de que ambos os garotos (mais Akamaru), costumam invadir a casa da Hinata para conversarem, ou só dormirem. Bom, eu gosto da intimidade deles kkkkk 8D**  
 **Espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Um beijo na alma e até a próxima;  
Lilka.**


End file.
